Sergeant Pinhal
Sergeant Elyse Pinhal, MCPD, is Inspector Blore's friend and partner in the police force. Biography Early Life Growing up in Makuhero City was good for Elyse Pinhal. Her parents were rich from designing anti-glitch programs, including one for Hero Factory that prevented known glitches. She went to a private school, was popular, and was even the 'queen bee' during her high school years. When she was a Junior, a fellow student issued her a challenge: to help people instead of always putting them down. In order to show him up, she started helping homless people and then took a class on law enforcement and first aid. She gained a respect for those who helped others, and gained plenty of ridicule from her former friends and classmates. Instead of trying to become popular again, she went to the police academy. First Responder For about four years that she was at the Academy, Pinhal was a First Responder. She worked on an ambulance and was working in an ambulance at the time that the Copycat Killer was killed. This is where she first met Inspector Blore, who was at the time just an officer. Although she met him at that time, they did not know each other until a little while later. After Pinhal's time at the Academy was up, she quit as a First Responder and became a cop. Police She soon became an officer, and joined the Makuhero City Police Department. While there, she met a fellow officer, William Henry Blore. They soon became close friends. For a time, she was a highway patrolman. One case that she was on was the Bottler case. The Bottler was a woman who tried to kill all drunkards in Makuhero City. After Blore caught the Bottler, he was stabbed. Pinhal arrived at the scene just then, but the bottler refused to let Pinhal apply first aid on BLore, claiming that if Pinhal tried she would kill Blore. Pinhal said that if the Bottler let her help Blore, she would let her go for the time being. The Bottler refused. After trying to reason with the Bottler, Pinhal was fed up with her and shot her dead. She was then able to apply First Aid to Blore, saving his life. Sergeant Pinhal was later on a case with Inspector Blore when they were hunting down the serial killer Zobort. Appearence Elyse Pinhal has green plating with a grey chest. Her hands and feet are black. She also has short hair. Unlike most officers, she does not wear a helmet for two reasons. One, it messes up her hair, but more importantly, it's useless. She has discovered that the hats may look good, but they do not add any protection. Pinhal also has a holster for her gun on her back. She is also pretty short, even compared to Blore, who is of average height. Skills and Tools Skills Elyse Pinhal is exceptional at First Aid. She also is a great driver and has participated in more than one high-speed chase as an officer. She is also a crack shot, as she has taken sniper lessons while at the Academy. Tools Pinhal has a sub-machine gun; however, her preferred weapon is a sniper rifle. She also carries a .22 Sluglauncher. Pinhal has a dress sword, but unlike her partner she does not use it. She also has a regular patrol hovercar and a personal red convertible sports hovercar. Stats From 1-20, with 10 being an average female citizen. Gallery Pinhal3.jpg Pinhal2.jpg Pinhal1.jpg BIONICLE 004.jpg|Pinhal's holster. BIONICLE 003.jpg BIONICLE 002.jpg|Pinhal's sub-machine gun Pinhal 001.jpg|Pinhal's Sniper Rifle Pinhal 002.jpg Pinhal 003.jpg|Pinhal demonstrating her sniping ability. Pinhal 004.jpg Pinhal.jpg|BFFs! PinhalGun.JPG|Head on shot of Pinhal and her semi-auto. Trivia *Elyse Pinhal is one of the main characters in The Investigation of Inspector Blore. *Elyse Pinhal was named after TakanuvaWannabe's sister. *As Pinhal went to the Police Academy, but Blore did not, she is a higher rank than Blore. *Her Sluglauncher is just a pistol that shoots bullets instead of energy beams. Category:Makuhero City Police Department Category:MCPD Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Custom Creations Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Police Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory Ally